


[Podfic] BULLY!

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And awesome... can't forget the awesome., Awesome Jarvis is awesome, Bruce Feels, Bullying, Community: avengerkink, Dark!Coulson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I like Phil, Nightmares suck., OMG you have no idea how difficult this was., Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poor Bruce., This story is beautifully twisted and messed up.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Trumpeteer34</p>
<p>Kinkmeme prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=34028988#t34028988</p>
<p>Bruce listened to all of the stories from his fellow Avengers, who all had befriended the SHIELD agent that had been struck down in the Chitauri invasion. When it is uncovered that Phil Coulson survived, they are all elated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] BULLY!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bully](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891266) by [Trumpeteer34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trumpeteer34/pseuds/Trumpeteer34). 



Oh dear god this was a challenge. 

All the love in the world, to Trumpeteer34 who didn't totally cringe at the reading (it's not that bad really.)

MP3: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fi7d0ne2flkbj4t/BULLY!.mp3>

Constructive criticism, comments and recommendations would be LOVED!


End file.
